


К Океану

by Amarillis_L



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis_L/pseuds/Amarillis_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вейвер знает: все будет именно так.</p>
            </blockquote>





	К Океану

Где-то в глубине души Вейвер знает, что это будет именно так.   
Когда он в последний раз закроет глаза, под веками вспыхнет золотой свет закатного солнца. Он увидит бесконечные пески, уходящие к горизонту – туда, где находится край мира. Над головой окажется бездонное небо, в котором – он точно помнит – вьются тысячи стягов, и лес копий направлен в зенит. За спиной раздастся тяжелый и мерный топот бессчетного количества ног. Это идут воины самой непобедимой армии в истории. Через несколько мгновений он сам станет частью великого войска и продолжит бесконечный путь к мечте. Песок и пыль будут клубиться в воздухе, застилая пеленой ему взор, скрывая от него Край. Но даже в этом гуле он без труда различит цокот копыт Буцефала.   
Александр остановится рядом, так же, как и Вейвер, глядя за горизонт.  
– Я иду к Океану, – скажет он.   
И Вейвер точно знает, что ответит ему.   
– Да, господин, мы идем к Океану.


End file.
